Deepest Desire
by Messiah Noin Lezell
Summary: You ever wonder whats goes on behind close door between Hisoka and Tsuzuki when the Devil's Trill stop playing and their deepest desires are awoken.
1. Default Chapter

Yami No Matsuei~Deepest Desire.  
  
Authors Comment  
  
Messiah Noin Lezell::No crap the obvious is conveyed by the fact the anime is a Yaoi and Tsuzuki and Hisoka are partners hints Chihaya and Kagetsuya from Earthian are partners but lets go inside their Deepest Desire.Let's pull the curtain back and show you what really happens between Tsuzuki and Hisoka when the Devil's Trill stops playing and the moon of crimson complexion shines in the heavens. Lets see what happens when the horrid nightmare of Muraki seduction leading to Hisoka death leads the young gorgeous teenager to Tsuzuki door.  
  
Setting~The setting for the story is in a hotel were Tsuzuki and Hisoka are staying on a case about a girl name Minako who hasn't died after being a big car accident and recently has went under the care of Dr.Muraki. Its believe that Minako has had physic abilities since birth and she is able to communicate with the dead. After her family died in a plane crash she was left with ownership of the families business a large old fashion hotel.But the main basis for this chapter of the story will involve more around Tsuzuki and Hisoka if you wan't to know more about how the case is solve you will have to read the coming chapters.  
  
Hisoka awoking from his nightmare as he glanced outside the windows beads of prespiration rolling off his pallor complexion as he try to catch his breath. He trys to catch his breath as he shivers underneath the covers only seeing the vision of himself being stripped of all clothing playing over and over in his mind while Muraki chanted some incantation over his nude form Muraki being nude himself.He sliped out of bed and put his tennis shoes on and his blue denim jacket because it got really chilly in the hotel late at night. He open the porthole and step into the hall way sauntering down the hall of doors and turning at the corner of the corridors before walking alittle further and stoping infront of the mahogany door with a golden number plate that was engraved with the number 263.He raised his hand and hesitated knocking on the door as he gazed at it with his cold but innocent looking jade hues.His first thought was not to knock on the door and return to his room which was only down the hall and around the corner."Maybe I should just turn around and forget about knocking on the door. Its not like that stupid idiot Tsuzuki can help me.I wouldn't want to wake him up. I don't want to distrub him any how his probably already alseep dreaming about sweets.", said Hisoka.  
  
Just as soon as the dirty blonde haired teenager turn away from the door the lock animated itself coming to life with a click and the door sprang open to Hisoka turn back. Tsuzuki was standing their with his dark brown hair dispelled into his delicate features concealing his amythest hues for a diminutive of seconds while he stuff a cinnamon roll in his mouth.His dress shirt had a few buttons undone and his black neck cravate was untied." Hay Hisoka what you doing up at this time a night? Shouldn't you be getting your beauty rest kid?", asked Tsuzuki. The tone of his voice imply he was just playing around and teasing Hisoka who sprang around facing Tsuzuki at the sound of his older male voice. " Don't called me kid." replied Hisoka. Hisoka bursted into tears that rolled down delicate boyish features and soak the marble flooring, his head hang low as he lost eye contant with Tsuzuki and his voice went into a low pain filled tone. " Don't call me kid", repeated Hisoka."Hay now its okay I was only kidding." answered Tsuzuki. He was totally thrown off guard by Hisoka sudden water works and couldn't think of nothing else to do so he pulled him in and closed the door wrapping his arms around Hisoka in a comforting embrace as he stroke tresses of dirty blonde hair on the back of Hisoka head. Hisoka wrapped his arms around the taller males waist and cried on his chest as he franticially spoke uncompleted thoughts. "He took my.....He won't... It keeps... Tsuzuki why do you care so much.,cried Hisoka." It won't go away every night I see him in my dream hunting me. Those piercing silver eyes looking right through me like I was glass., cried Hisoka. "Hisoka I wish I could do more to comfort you. I promise I will protect you from that damn sick bastard. After all we are partners and thats why I care Hisoka." said Tsuzuki.  
  
He ran his hand over Hisoka forehead and boy was he running a high temperature and he look rather pale as if he hadn't been getting much sleep. A digit run along the alignment of Hisoka eye drying away freshly cried tears making his eye parched once again. " You don't look to well and your running a temperature. You need to rest.You can rest in my bed I'll sleep in the chair beside you", said Tsuzuki. He wasn't sure if he wanted to have to much contact with Hisoka because sometimes his emotions were so strong they would hit the empath straight on.Without further comment Hisoka crawled into Tsuzuki bed after removing his denim jacket and tennis shoes sliding under the cover and closed his eyes head rested on the pillow as tresses of dirty blonde hair fell into his slumberig features making him look absolutely adorable to Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki got up and sat on the bed beside slumbering Hisoka and brush some locks of dirty blonde hair out of his features. " He can be really cute when he sleeping. Poor guy so young and tormented." whispered Tsuzuki.   
  
  
  
Author Comment::  
  
Messiah Noin Lezell:: Alright blah blah blah. Bored yet lets get to the interesting Yaoi filled part now that I got all the detail out their before you fall asleep.You want to see the good stuff right? Can I get a hella yeah.  
  
Meanwhile...........................  
  
Hisoka had awoking from his nightmare calling to Tsuzuki who rushed to his side." Hisoka Im right here." said Tsuzuki.He hugged Hisoka to comfort him in his fear that he was alone." Tsuzuki would you sleep in the bed with me?",asked Hisoka. Tsuzuki sat at on the side of the bed with puppy ears and a puppy dog tail rubbing the back of his head with amythest puppy dog eyes that he usually got when he saw sweets debating on rather he should grant Hisoka's wish. " Why not after all Im your partner and I don't see any harm in that if it would make you feel more comfortable to sleep." answered Tsuzuki. He crawled underneath the blankets with Hisoka who slides over snuggling close to Tsuzuki and laying his head on Tsuzuki chest. Hisoka lay awake glancing at the ceiling and Tsuzuki seem to be doing the same. Hisoka took the time to notice while snuggled against Tsuzuki how developed he was despite he wasn't undressed and that he had a really nice build. During this contact with Tsuzuki Hisoka started to feel a tingling in his pants a secret action that even suprise him, his cock was getting hard in his tight blue denims that fit the curvative of his boyish hips undefiantly.He had be attracted to Tsuzuki for sometime but had no idea that he was even on a sexual level and when he thought about it only made he feel confused and scared of what Tsuzuki might think.  
  
  
  
Author Comment::  
  
Messiah Noin Lezell:: Hay did you think I was going to let it all unwravel in this chapter give me a review then read chapter 2 of Deepest Desire. 


	2. Chapter 2

Deepest Desire ~Chapter 2  
  
Author Comment::  
  
Messiah Noin Lezell~Here is where its get interesting for you Yaoi fans dont close your eyes now. ^.^ For those who dont know a cravate is the french word for neck tie.  
  
The silence was broken by Hisoka coming out in a soft voice like a scared kitten."Tsuzuki I can't sleep." ,said Hisoka.   
  
"What's on your mind kiddo?",asked Tsuzuki.He asked the question in a concern fatherly way as he glanced to Hisoka who had his head station on Tsuzuki chest just above were his heart was. " I been thinking about alot of confusing things.", replied Hisoka. He manage to have enough courage to climb on top of Tsuzuki despite the fact his heart was pounding out of his orange pull-over. Tsuzuki emotions were strong and passionate and the empath could feel them serging through his body. Tsuzuki amythest hues look to Hisoka confused as the male was sitting onto of him. Without farther explaination Hisoka grabbed Tsuzuki hand and pulled it over the surface of his hard cock conceal beneath blue denims. Caught off guard Tsuzuki looking slightly shock as he found the young boys lips pressed softly against his and without much thought he kissed him back. Before they knew it hormones were raging out of control and Hisoka had unbutton Tsuzuki dress shirt and it had somehow fallen off his body and onto the floor along with his black cravate.They were wildly and passionately kisses each other as the sparks started to fly. It wasn't to soon before Hisoka pull-over was on the floor and his small but muscular chest and small 6 pack was exposed as it pressed against Tsuzuki well developed and unclad upperchest.Tsuzuki ran his fingers down over Hisoka's delicate shoulder blades and moved down to give his cute little ripe 16 year old rear a squeeze.  
  
  
  
Tsuzuki could feel the tension in Hisoka most sacred area as it pressed against his they were so close together and the friction between their cocks caused increase levels of pleasure for the both of them. Their kissing and rubbing against each other got out of control and it was noticable as Tsuzuki found himself fully erect. Hisoka started to unbutton the top of Tsuzuki black dress pants running his digits along the zipper as he numble on Tsuzuki lower lip. Tsuzuki snapped out of trace not being able to find himself capable of take advantage of Hisoka which is what he felt like he was doing.Tsuzuki broke the kiss and turn his head when Hisoka went to kiss him upon his lips once more." Hisoka I can't do this. I know what you want but I just can't kiddo.", said Tsuzuki.Hisoka rolled over onto the bed laying beside Tsuzuki as he pulled the cover over his form feeling ashame for how incomplete in development he was, his private area was small and he only had a small patch of pubic hair. " How could I be so stupid? Your straight and I advance on you. Then at that you probably wouldn't want me if you like me in that way because Im just a kid right? How could I throw myself at you Im an idiot. Im just a little boy and I'll never be a man." ,cried Hisoka. " No its not that Im not attracted to you. Its your age your 16 and 26 I just feel as if Im taking advantage of you.",cried Hisoka. " Sometimes I want to be a man for you but I never be one. You'll always see me as a child no matter how old I age in mind. I feel so stupid.I understand its feels like you molesting a child when your intimate with me.",cried Hisoka. He pulled Hisoka close to him and allocated his head onto his chest stroking the back of his head. " Shhhhh... Its okay your not a boy your a man. You hit puberty their for your a man. A young man and its not stupid being a Guardian of Death is lonely and sometimes you just need someone. Its okay to be confused about your sexuality know one judging you.I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It must have been horrible being alone your whole life while you were alive then die at such a young age unable to experience all the thrills of life",said Tsuzuki.  
  
  
  
"I notice you covered up when you turn over. Does your own body make you ashame? Its shouldn't your very attractive I thought that sense the day we met and you drunk my red wine and got knock out cold. I watch you while you sleep so adorably cute." ,explained Tsuzuki.He cuddled with Hisoka hoping it would make him feel alot better. "Boy you got me really perky Hisoka",said Tsuzuki.Hisoka manage to get some omre courage and climb back on top of Tsuzuki numbling on his bottom lip. " I can help you get unperky Tsuzuki",explained Hisoka. Tsuzuki got puppy dog ears as he look to Hisoka."I don't know if that a good idea",replied Tsuzuki.  
  
  
  
Messiah Noin Lezell~Nope not going to tell you anymore until I boom with reviews.  
  
Beside I got writers block right now I even think of what to do for their imtimacy maybe you can help me out by reviewing and emailing me ideas. 


End file.
